The present invention relates generally to an anti-fuse repair control circuit, and more particularly to an anti-fuse repair control circuit which regulates transmission of a power voltage and a back-bias voltage that are converted to repair an anti-fuse to a circuit part.
A failure in a packaged semiconductor device can be repaired using an anti-fuse. In the anti-fuse repair method (unlike a prior method in which a fuse is cut using a laser beam) voltages with a large potential difference are applied to both ends of the anti-fuse corresponding to the failed portion in order to melt the anti-fuse.
The abovementioned anti-fuse repair method is typically used in DRAMs for mobile devices of semiconductor apparatuses.
As previously stated, two voltages with a large potential difference are used to repair the anti-fuse. Typically, a low back-bias voltage and a high power voltage are used.
For normal operation, the back-bias voltage may have a level of −0.8V and the power voltage may have a level of 1.8V. For anti-fuse repair, the back-bias voltage is converted to a lower level of −3.5V, and the power voltage is converted to a higher level of 3.5V.
The anti-fuse repair melts the anti-fuse by applying the back-bias voltage converted to the lower level and the power voltage converted to the higher level to both ends of the anti-fuse.
However, when repairing the anti-fuse, a cell, a peripheral circuit, a core region, and the like of a semiconductor device are subject to stress when the power voltage is converted to the higher level or the back-bias voltage is converted to the lower level.
When the power voltage converted to the high level through a driver supplying the power voltage is applied to the cell or the peripheral circuit, the cell or the peripheral circuit is subject to stress caused by the high power voltage, and consequently may be damaged.
Similarly, when the low back-bias voltage is applied to the core region, the core region is subject to stress caused by the low back-bias voltage, and consequently may be damaged.
Therefore, it is necessary to find a method capable of performing the anti-fuse repair without causing stress on the circuit parts of a semiconductor device, such as the cell, the peripheral circuit, and the core region.